Episode 8254 (10th September 2018)
Belle continues to try to get Lachlan to reveal Rebecca's whereabouts. Later, it's revealed Rebecca is still alive and under the care of a nurse employed by Lachlan. Also Ryan tries to persuade Bails to plead guilty but ends up in a cell. Plot Robert and Ross approach Belle outside the shop and asks how things went with Lachlan. Belle explains she freaked out and ran. Robert insists Belle can't give up and begs her to try again for Seb's sake. Eric and Rodney are getting on like a house on fire much to Faith's ire. Eric receives an offer for the hideous dog statute for three times what he paid for so Rodney advises him to snatch their hand off. Vanessa admits to Ryan that she fears it'll break Charity if Bails doesn't go down. Noah isn't pleased to find Ryan in the backroom although agrees to talk to him much to Charity's delight. Belle returns to the police station to speak to Lachlan again. She tells Lachlan that she feared he was going to kill her when they were in the woods. Lachlan insists he'd never do anything bad to her and apologises for scaring her. He brings up Belle saying she was pregnant. Belle blames the voices for that and claims she didn't mean any of it. She states her head is clear now and she knows he'd never hurt her or Rebecca then asks where Rebecca is. As Ryan and Noah talk, Noah learns he has a lot in common with his newfound brother although he doesn't want to admit it. Ryan suggests they call a truce for Charity's sake. Before Ryan leaves, Charity requests he skips court. Ryan wishes Charity didn't have to face court either but Charity knows she has to as Bails won't change his plea. After leaving the backroom, Ryan calls Bails. Belle attempts to get Lachlan to open up by telling him she gets how he feels as she's done bad things too. She assures Lachlan she doesn't hate him and states she doesn't think she can walk away from him. Lachlan reminds Belle they had a chance to be together but she ran. Ryan meets up with Bails in a secluded spot where he asks him to plead guilty as Charity has been through enough. Belle reassures Lachlan she loves him, but if she's to stand by him, she needs to know she can trust him and he can start by telling her where Rebecca is and if she's okay. Lachlan avoids the question. Instead, he goes on a tangent about how Chrissie wold forgive him for anything and questions if Belle would do the same. When Lachlan goes to touch Belle's hands, she pulls away which leaves him wondering if Belle is playing him again. Belle places her hands on Lachlan's and reminds him that when she got hit by the car, he could've run, but he stayed and got caught because he loves her. Belle promises Lachlan she'll visit him whilst he's on remand then begs to know if Rebecca is still alive. Lachlan questions if Belle really loves him or if she's saying all this to find out where Rebecca is. Belle asks if she can do both. Noah decided to return to Home Farm. He explains to Charity that he can't handle everything that's going on right now and believes he's making things worse. Ryan begs Bails to do the right thing for him. Bails can't believe Ryan would think he'd throw away everything for him and admits he only wanted to get him onside so it would look good in court - why else would he want "Charity's broken kid". As Cain takes Isaac for a walk, he witnesses a furious Ryan grabbing a plank of wood and swinging it at Bails. As Bails falls to the ground, Ryan calls him pathetic and questions why he'd want him as a father. Cain tells Bails that he looks forward to seeing him go down although Bails is adamant nothing will stick to him and he'll leave court a free man. With Lachlan's arrest being the talk of the village, Doug believes people have forgotten about Gerry so Brenda suggests Doug dedicate his new Community Garden to Gerry. Eric calls the buyer to inform them the statue isn't for sale but later tells Faith that he's desperate to get rid of both the statue and Rodney. In the backroom, Charity and Vanessa are cuddling on the sofa when Cain appears and informs then Ryan has been arrested for whacking Bails. He explains he's organised a solicitor for Ryan and told him not to say anything but warns Charity that Bails thinks he's untouchable. Charity concludes Bails must have something up his sleeve and fears he'll get off scot-free. At the Mill, Belle informs Robert, Ross and Victoria that getting Lachlan to reveal where Rebecca is a lot harder than she thought but she's making progress. Ross believes Rebecca is dead although Robert refuses to give up on her. Meanwhile, an alive Rebecca sits tied to a bed. She screams for help and she protests she's not mad. She tells the nurse how her nephew tried to kill her and has already killed the rest of their family but the nurse insists it was a tragic accident. She tells Rebecca that Lachlan loves her and is paying her a lot of money to help her rest and recover. After the nurse forces Rebecca to take some tablets, a desperate Rebecca tells the nurse that Lachlan is lying and begs for her help. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *Nurse - Cathy Sara Locations *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale View - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, corridor and pub *Hotten Police Station - Interview room 2 *Cricketer's Row *Hotten Road *Community Garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes